Games In The Dark
by Vozana666
Summary: So just a little Drarry smut. I don't know whether or not to make this a full fanfic yet or just to leave it as it is. But that's for you guys to decide! Please no harsh comments, they will be deleted. I will only accept compliments and constructive criticism. Thank you!


Games in the Dark.

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement, dropping his invisibility cloak at his feet, as he got deeper into the room. The room had a king sized bed with silk sheets, chairs and a coffee table near a roaring fire.

"Took you long enough to get here Harry."

Harry jumped slightly as the voice broke the comfortable silence that had been in the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't get rid of Ron and Hermione."

A figure stood up from one of the comfortable chairs in front of the fire and walked towards Harry.

"It's fine, you're here now."

The figure wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, dragging Harry's body towards him and kissing him deeply on the lips.

"Mmm…Draco…" Harry moaned deeply as said person bit his lip lightly, asking for entrance.

Entrance was given and Draco slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth, eliciting a soft moan from him. Draco slid his tongue on the other boys tongue and around his mouth as if searching for something, even though, after many times of doing this there was nothing new to search for.

"I missed you," Draco said softly after breaking away from the other boy, whose eyes were now filled with lust.

"So did I," Harry admitted, "its hard to keep on doing this; hiding everything."

"I know Harry, but you know how people would react if-."

"People found out I was shagging the Death Eaters son, right, I know," Harry said annoyed.

Draco smiled sadly as he dragged Harry towards the bed.

"But let's not talk about your father now, yeah?" Harry said.

"Agreed, talking about my father, ultimate turn off," Draco laughed, pushing Harry down on the bed, who landed on it softly and just lay there as Draco slowly crawled onto the bed and towards Harry.

Draco's head now sat parallel to Harry's; he bent his head down a little and received a soft kiss from his lover.

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders and turned the position around so that now Harry was on top of Draco and Draco lay upon the bed.

Harry moved slightly down to the boy's hips, an erection prominent against the boy's trousers.

"Haha, can't wait can you," Harry stated, slowly starting to unbutton the blondes trousers

Draco, who couldn't talk when Harry was so close to his cock just nodded eagerly.

Harry laughed deeply, before finally pulling the other teens trousers down along with his underwear and staring at the elegant cock erupting from a soft array of blonde pubic hair.

Draco whimpered as Harry bent down and sniffed at the curls, before licking his way up the underside of Draco's shaft.

"Oh Merlin!"

Harry looked at Draco, "don't you mean 'Oh Harry'?"

Draco just glared at Harry as the boy laughed again, bowing his head down towards Draco's erection and taking the blonde completely into his mouth, making Draco stop glaring and throw his head back in pleasure.

Draco didn't know how, but like many times before his hands ended up winding up in Harry's hair, he slightly put pressure on the back of Harry's head, making his head dive lower and his cock go deeper into the other boys throat.

"Harry!" Draco shouted without warning, coming down the boy's throat. Harry milked the other boy's cock of all the liquid, swallowing every drop.

Draco lay panting slightly from his orgasm, but before he knew it, he felt Harry's tongue at the puckered hole of his entrance and was moaning again.

"Please! Just fuck me now Harry!"

Harry seemed to laugh again at Draco's behaviour before sticking a saliva coated finger into the blondes hole.

Harry soon enough added two, three more fingers and watched amused and extremely turned on as the blonde fucked himself on Harry's fingers.

Harry couldn't wait any longer. He quickly undid his jeans and threw off his shirt in rapid speed and chucked them in random places in the room before lining up his erect cock at Draco's entrance.

With one of his hands grabbing the blonde's hipbone, he grabbed his cock and slowly directed it through the ring of muscle and into Draco's arse.

"Holy fuck!" Draco shouted when he felt Harry's cock brush up against his prostate. He glared at Harry as he was still; "move!"

Harry instantly listened to the command and pulled back before pushing back in hard.

Harry moaned in pleasure as he started building up a steady pace while thrusting into Draco, the other boys moans of pleasure making him go faster and making his need to cum more prominent.

"HARRY!" Draco came once again, shouting the raven-haired boys name also as he came, louder than before.

Harry thrust a few more times into the blonde and with a few grunts and a moan, he came into the blonde's arse, making his passage slicker as he rode out his orgasm.

Harry, letting his soft cock slip out of Draco, fell down next to Draco, both boys panting.

"We really need to do that more often," Draco stated, once again wrapping his arms around the others waist.

"We will, when it's safe."

Draco nodded. Too tired to say anything.

They both fell asleep shortly after.

(**A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at writing a full on smut scene. I believe I did particularly well, but I personally have no idea. So please tell me what you think. I don't know whether to just leave this story as it is 'smutfic' or actually turn it into a fanfic, once again, up for you guys to decide! But either way, I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! No harsh comments allowed, I will delete them. I will only accept compliments and constructive criticism. THANK YOU NEW YORK AND GOODNIGHT! ****- That was a joke.) **


End file.
